The new beginning for the Kamiya clan
by Kaname-Tsunami
Summary: New! Chapter 11!! Kaoru get kidnap? What will Kenshin do? [There'll be 2 parts on this chapter.. this is just part 1] ^_^
1. Chapter 1: The breakin

Title: Rurouni Kenshin II - The new beginning for the Kamiya clan Date: 21/03/2003  
  
I'm just a normal RK fan!! I dun own it!! But I own my only character, Tsuzuya Sayuri.  
  
[Chapter 1: The break-in]  
  
A perfect day to go on a vacation, Kaoru was thinking that since there is nothing to do in the Kamiya doujou. She asked Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi if they want to go on a vacation.  
  
Kaoru asked, "Do you guys want to go on a vacation?"  
  
Kenshin replied, "Seems a good idea."  
  
"Yeah! I want to get a rest from this place." He says, "and besides I've got nothing to do anyway."  
  
Megumi, "umm. I don't know whether I could go."  
  
"Why not? It's going to be fun." Kaoru said  
  
"Nah. If she says she don't means she don't" Sano replied with a harsh.  
  
Megumi whacked Sano with a paper fan. "You really make me use that thing." "Ouch!! Kono baka kitsune!!"  
  
They all decided to go to Okinawa. That is the best place to have a vacation. Over there have a nice view. They wake up very early in the morning to packed up their things for the vacation. After few days, they have reached Okinawa. They find a place to stay and check-in. The girl's room was very big, while the guy's room, pretty small. [-_-; Very bad isn't it?]  
  
At night, Kenshin was staring at the balcony of his room. Sanosuke was sleepy but not able to sleep. Yahiko, on the other hand, was sleeping so soundly. While Kenshin was staring at the view, he saw a bunch of ninjas here and there. He quickly alerted the others.  
  
The ninja was trying to break in the hotel. They are trying to steal the money. It was Itsuzuya kasshin style. The leader of the clan was Tsuzuya Sayuri. They all break-in once all have asleep.  
  
Sayuri ordered her ninjas to steal anything that is worth a lot. And report to her at once if any trouble comes in way. And report back at once if the plan is successful. Their plan was not successful. Once they get the money, Kenshin and the others get the hold of her ninjas.  
  
[Dialog version]  
  
Sayuri: What! Who are you all? [Withdrawing her katana]  
  
Kenshin: You do know that crime does pay.  
  
Sayuri: I will not fail my master.  
  
Kaoru: That suit, that weaponry, it's under Itsuzuya Kasshin style.  
  
Sayuri: How come you know our cover? [Keeps her katana]  
  
Kaoru: Sayuri-chan! It's me, Kaoru.  
  
Sayuri: Kaoru? [Blurs] I have no idea who you are.  
  
Sayuri was actually being brainwashed. She did not know whom her family or her relatives. All she knows that she serve her master, Ryu Kageki. Out of sudden, Her master appears in front of her.  
  
Ryu: Sayuri, retreat. You have failed me.  
  
Sayuri: I'm sorry Kageki-sama.  
  
Ryu: Even though, you have failed me, but I'm willing to forgive you. Let's get out of here!  
  
Sayuri: Yes.  
  
Kaoru: Sayuri-chan!! [Tears in her eyes, out of sudden]  
  
Ryu and his clan leave the place at once. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Ninja's secret, Revealed!

[Chapter 2: A Ninja's secret, Revealed!]  
  
Ryu and his clan leave the place at once. The next day, Kaoru was thinking of something. Kenshin and the others try to cheer her up.  
  
Yahiko: Na, Kenshin, go cheer her up.  
  
Megumi: Here, let me give this cheering up potion. Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho! [Ears of a fox pop out from her head]  
  
Sanosuke: [sweatdrop] don't mind her. Kenshin go! [Pushes Kenshin into the room]  
  
Kenshin: a-ra-ra [sweatdrop]  
  
Kaoru: You don't have to cheer me up, Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru was thinking about yesterday incident. She doesn't know that her cousin lives in Okinawa.  
  
Kaoru: I'm fine, But just wondering.  
  
Kenshin: Is it about yesterday? Who is the girl?  
  
Kaoru: She's my cousin.  
  
Sanosuke: [shocked] what!! Don't tell me she's irritating like Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: [shout] I'll take that as an insult [whacks Sano with a broom]  
  
Kaoru just wondering why would her own cousin steal wealth from other people. And the weird thing is, how come she forgets her own relative. Kaoru was so anxious to know.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Itsuzuya Kasshin doujou, Sayuri was thinking who is the person she met in that incident. She was so curious to find out who she was. She thought to herself. "Could that be one of my family relatives?"  
  
She was not in that clan before. Sayuri was just a plain girl back then. During the Tokugawa Era, she had lost her family. When Ryu Kageki saw her, he picked her up. He treats Sayuri like his own sister. Ryu brought her back to his doujou, where his father had trained him to be a ninja.  
  
His father trained Sayuri too, since she wanted to be a ninja to make her strong. She does not want people to bully her. So, she trained hard to be strong. Meanwhile, She was trying to ease herself by sitting and think.  
  
Sayuri: Who is that person?  
  
Ryu: Sayuri-san, what's happening?  
  
Sayuri: Kageki-sama! I'm fine!! [Smiles nervously]  
  
Ryu: Are you sure? If there is anything wrong, you know that you could share it with me.  
  
Sayuri: It's nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. [Smiles]  
  
Ryu knows that something is wrong with Sayuri. After the incident that night, she has been acting weirdly.  
  
Kaoru and the others went shopping near their hotel. After they had their lunch, they headed to a temple to pray. Kaoru was wishing, a secret that no one knows.  
  
After she had wished, She turned around and saw a familiar person. It was Sayuri! She was being chased by a group of policemen. She was caught of stealing.  
  
Sayuri: I must lose the policemen. [Whispering to herself]  
  
Kaoru: Sayuri-chan!  
  
Sayuri turned around and saw Kaoru. But Sayuri uses a technique that people never seen before.  
  
Sayuri: Ki! Ke! Gat! Su! Shin! Dou! Ku! Rin! Nin!  
  
In front of Kaoru's eyes, Sayuri disappear in the winds, with no sign of her tracks.  
  
Kenshin: That must be one of the Itsuzuya Kasshin techniques.  
  
Yahiko: Cool!! She just disappears like magic.  
  
Kaoru kept quite. She thought of something in her mind, something that she would have done before.  
  
Kaoru: This thing must be stopped, no matter what it takes.  
  
Kaoru was so angry at what Sayuri had done. Sayuri steals wealth again and again. Kaoru went back to her hotel room and get ready with her kendo- stick. Kenshin was trying to calm Kaoru down, but seems that Kaoru is really in a bad mood.  
  
All the five of them, try their best to find Itsuzuya Kasshin Doujou. In the end, Yahiko found it. Yahiko quickly went back to Kaoru and tell where the Doujou was. Kaoru planned that she has to go to the doujou at night.  
  
That night, Kaoru was trying to sneak out. But Kenshin was at the gate before her appearance. Kenshin told her that, he did not want to see Kaoru hurt. Sanosuke and Yahiko were there too. Megumi just have to wait for their return.  
  
Kenshin and the others reached at the doujou. But it seem that the Ninjas know they are coming. "An invitation greeting?" Sanosuke asked. "I think they already knew that we are coming." Kenshin said with the eyes of batousai.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Tsunami's note: Can you guess what's going to happen in episode 3? ^^ Wait till chapter 3 is up!!  
  
Hope you have enjoyed the fic. ^^ Review!! Please!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Memory and the Death

[Chapter 3: The Memory and the Death]  
  
The greeting that was given to them was what Kenshin expected. He thought, "Luckily, I did not let Kaoru go alone." He continued, "I knew this would happen." They fought seriously and went into the doujou once they have taken care of what's happening outside.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryu was waiting for them in the doujou. Sayuri just stood there. She was worried, worried of what's going to happen next.  
  
The door of the doujou was opened. Kenshin and the others went in.  
  
"I know you guys would come, Himura batousai." Ryu said.  
  
"You must be Ryu Kageki. The master of the clan." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Sayuri!" shouted Kaoru.  
  
Sayuri just kept quiet and did not answer back to Kaoru. She didn't say anything. She is trying to act dumb. "Sayuri." Ryu called her. "Yes! Kageki- sama?" Sayuri answered. "Get him." Ryu insisted Sayuri to fight Kenshin. "Yes, Kageki-sama." Sayuri answered.  
  
Kaoru was shocked that Ryu was trying to use Sayuri. Kenshin just stood there and dare not to draw his sword. Sayuri draws her sword and start to attack. After so many attacks, Kenshin didn't draw his sword, as he did not want to hurt his friend's cousin. Ryu was getting frustrated and he wasn't himself anymore.  
  
"Sayuri! Stop!" said Ryu while he was facing down.  
  
"Heh? But, Kageki-sama." trembled Sayuri.  
  
"You have failed me. You have failed me many times." Ryu said.  
  
Ryu started walk towards Sayuri. He suddenly punched her stomach. Sayuri coughed out blood. "Ka-ge-ki-sa-ma" Sayuri fainted as the impact reaches through her stomach. Sanosuke caught her in his arms. Kaoru told Sanosuke to bring Sayuri to Megumi so that Megumi could heal her.  
  
The battle begins between Kenshin and Ryu. Kaoru hopes that Sanosuke gets to Megumi in time.  
  
"Ojo-chan, hold on a little longer." Sanosuke whispers to Sayuri.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sayuri was in her world. She suddenly can remember everything. In her dreams, she saw herself, her brother and Kaoru playing together in the field. She said to herself, "I know who is that girl, it's Kaoru my one and only cousin." "And my brother, he was the best."  
  
The dream went back to during the tokugawa era. Where Sayuri had lost their family. "Brother!! Mother!! Father! Where are you?" "I know this, this is during the tokugawa era." "That's Ryu" "Now I know who the woman is!!" She said in her heart.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Meanwhile, during the battle, Kenshin and Ryu got injured. All the red blood dripping on to the doujou floor, the last attack shall tell who is the winner and the best swordsman.  
  
Both of them started to move.  
  
"Itsuzuya Kasshin Style! NinHakkin!!"  
  
"Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kyutou Ryuu Sen!!!"  
  
Both of them shouted together and one of them gets the slash. It was Ryu! Ryu falls on to the floor and his life was over. Kenshin keeps his sword and walk towards Ryu's body. With the sadness in his eyes, he picked up Ryu and buries him under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Tsunami's note : ^^ how was it? it's quite sad that Ryu has to die. Want to know what's gonna happen next? wait till chapter 4 ^^  
  
REVIEW!! onegai!! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: A Goodbye memory

[Chapter 4: A Goodbye memory]  
  
After Ryu's death, Kenshin kept quiet. Kaoru and Megumi are waiting for Sayuri to wake up from her unconsciousness. Sanosuke knew what had happened. He didn't want to ask Kenshin. Sanosuke kept quiet.  
  
A few hours later, Sayuri began to open her eyes. Kaoru was happy to see her awake. "Sayuri-chan!" "Kaoru-san, it is you!" Sayuri shouted with joy. "You remembered who I am?" asked Kaoru. " I'm sorry! I was brainwashed by Ryu. And to think of it, I did not know that Ryu betrayed me" Sayuri replied with a low sweet voice. "It's okay, Sayuri. As long as you're alive I'm happy." Kaoru smiled and asked her another question, "Do you have a place to stay?" "Nope. And do you know what happen to Ryu?" asked Sayuri. "Umm." Kaoru can't say anything but trembled with fear. "I'm sorry to say this, but he has passed away." Kenshin interrupted their conversation. "What!" Sayuri was shocked to hear that news.  
  
Sayuri broke down and cry after she heard that Ryu was dead. Kenshin told her that he could bring her to his grave.  
  
Kenshin bring Sayuri to Ryu's grave. "He was a brave ninja, but his emotion is over limit that he was out of control." Kenshin said with a low voice. "He was kind to me. He gave me what I want. Maybe I was just too late to show him how I love him." "Love is not a game to play with." Kenshin said and close his eyes, "If you truly love someone, that someone should treated you well. From my point of view I don't think he has treated you well. If yes, then why would he hurt you, Sayuri-san?" "I just don't know." Sayuri said as her tears rolled down to her cheek. "Well, it's okay. I have to keep him as a memory from the bottom of my own heart isn't it?" Sayuri wiped her tears and smiled. Kenshin smile at her back and they went back to the hotel.  
  
Kaoru and the others started to packed and getting ready to leave Okinawa. Once they had packed their things, they leave and wait for their ship to come. Sayuri look at her home place. "I have so many memories here." Sayuri turned to Kaoru and smiled. "Well, it is time for you to forget rite?" asked Kaoru. "I don't think so Kaoru-san. I shall keep it in my heart always." Sayuri said it with a sweet voice.  
  
The ship has come and now it's time for them to return to Kyoto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Tsunami's note: how was it? A sad memory that Sayuri has to erased it.^^ but nope. she still keep it to herself. Wait for the next chappie!!  
  
Onegaishimasu!! Please review!! ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Sayuri’s Diary

[Chapter 5: Sayuri's Diary]  
  
Dear diary, Now I'm in Kyoto where Kaoru stays. It's good that she let me stay here. I owe her one. She's kind and polite. When comes to certain times she also funny. But still my memory in Okinawa, I could not forget. Ryu Kageki, my master was kind and he respected me as his sister. Even though, he betrays me, I still can't forget him. I don't know why. It's stupid to love someone that could not give back his or her love to you. But I think I kept this as a memory for me to look back for my mistakes. Great and happy things happen around here. Let's talk about our members in Kamiya doujou here. Kenshin, he's cute and easy to get along. But Kaoru-san likes him. I even wondered have those two ever shared their feelings with each other? Megumi, she's okay. She's a great doctor to begin with. She is really elegant and sweet. But when comes to her laughing I kind of hate it. That goes "Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Sanosuke, he is okay, a tough young man. Likes to kick people's butt. Yahiko, he's a well-behaved young boy. But Kaoru likes to give him chores to do. Oh well, better get going or Kaoru-san gets mad with me for not doing the chores [^^;].  
  
Sayuri  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsunami's note: it's about her life in Kyoto. wait for next chappie!! ^^  
  
Review!!! Onegaishimasu!! ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6: The ill villagers

[Chapter 6: The ill villagers]  
  
A nice day to begin with and Sayuri was up early for her practice. Kaoru was sweeping corridor and suddenly saw a person running towards her. "Kaoru-oneesan, where's Megumi?" asked a young girl in purple kimono.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"My grandfather sick out of sudden." Replied the girl.  
  
Sayuri overheard what their conversation is, and Sayuri gives an idea.  
  
"Kaoru-san, you get Megumi. I'll go with the girl." Suggested Sayuri.  
  
"Okay." Answered Kaoru.  
  
"Okay, miss, show me the way." said Sayuri to the girl.  
  
Kaoru went to get Megumi. She told Megumi that a patient is waiting for her. Megumi and Kaoru straight away go to the old man's house. Megumi saw Sayuri there. "Megumi-san, this old man has a strange illness. An illness that no one has it before." Said Sayuri with her pitiful voice. "I don't think so. The old man sure can live, right Megumi?" Kaoru asked. "I'm afraid, Sayuri is right. This illness has not occurred before." Replied Megumi. "Heh! What do you mean?" asked Kaoru as she finds it weird. "Miss, I give you this medicine. I will try to get this illness cured as soon as possible." Said Megumi. "Okay, I will. This is a temporary medicine is it?" asked the girl. "Yes, for this moment." Said Megumi.  
  
Kaoru asked, "How could this be? A fever could cure by one day." "It's not that. Of course the old man has a fever, but not just an ordinary fever. A fever that has not occurred before." Said Sayuri with confidence. "That's right. By the way, where did you learn all this Sayuri?" asked Megumi with lots of suspiciousness in her eyes. "That's because she learned it from her father. Right Sayuri-chan?" added Kaoru. "Yes. That's right." Replied Sayuri with her sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Will you excuse me ladies, I have to get something. See you at the doujou later." Said Sayuri. Sayuri went off to get something. Megumi and Kaoru went back to the doujou. "Ne, Megumi-san, do you think you can find the medicine?" asked Kaoru in a pitiful voice. "Maybe yes, maybe no. But we'll just see the future." Said Megumi.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kamiya doujou, Sanosuke and Yahiko had nothing to do. Kenshin cooks for lunch. Kaoru and Megumi have reached at the doujou. "Just in time for lunch." Said Kenshin in his regularly happy voice. "Where's Sayuri?" asked Sanosuke. "She said she went to get something. I'm not sure what thing she needs to take." Replied Kaoru.  
  
Sayuri was buying few medicines. So that she could find the perfect cure for the illness. Out of sudden, she heard a shout. "Help!! Help!! Any doctors around here?" shouted a young man. Sayuri quickly get to the crowd and says, "I'm not a doctor but I could get you there." Said Sayuri. Sayuri quickly bring the ill woman to Megumi.  
  
"Megumi!! Megumi!! Another sick person here!" shouted Sayuri. "What!!" Megumi was shocked that another patient just a few minutes time? "Impossible!!" Kaoru was shocked too. "It's seems that it was not by Mother Nature. Those few patients was drugged by an expertise," said Sayuri with a serious look. "What's going on here?" asked Yahiko. Megumi told what's happening to Yahiko, Kenshin and Sanosuke. Kenshin and the other two are willing to help.  
  
"Megumi-san, I'll go look for some information on this sickness. I know that this isn't the sickness that people usually had. It was a man-made sickness. All of them were being drugged." Said Sayuri. "I'll go with her." Said Sanosuke with a slight blush on his face. "Are you sure?" said Sayuri with an evil grin. "What do you think?" asked Sanosuke to Sayuri. "I'm faster than you. Are you able to catch me up?" said Sayuri, while getting ready her equipment. "You're trying to look down on me is it?" Asked Sanosuke showing his fist to Sayuri. "Okay, you can follow me but if you get in my way. You're going to get from me." Said Sayuri and she went off first leaving Sanosuke behind.  
  
Megumi is trying to figure out the medicine for the illness that has occurred in the village. Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko help her to treat her patients.  
  
Meanwhile, Sayuri and Sanosuke have got some news. Few fake doctors tricked those villagers. Now Sayuri and Sanosuke trying to find the fake doctors. But before that, Sanosuke wants to meet his friend. "Sayuri, I want to see my friend for a while." Said Sanosuke. "Who?" Sayuri asked. Sanosuke said that "Tsukioka Tsunan. Or you can called him Katsu."  
  
Back at the doujou, there are more and more patients arriving there. Megumi and the others are busy. "Mou, where is Sayuri and Sanosuke when I need them." Megumi said in a desperate as she was really busy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Tsunami's note: this chappie suppose to be very long but I make it short. Wait for the next chapter 7. 


	7. Chapter 7: The information for the cure

[Chapter 7: The information for the cure]  
  
Sanosuke and Tsunan friends since they were little. Since they were in the Sagara troop. When Sanosuke and Sayuri had reached Tsunan place.  
  
"Katsu!" shouted Sanosuke. "What do you want?" Tsunan appears behind him. "Ah!!! Would you stop appearing like that! It scares me!!" shouted Sanosuke at Tsunan. "Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" teases Tsunan. "NO! I'M NOT!" said Sayuri and her face turn a little red. "Okay, by the way I'm Tsukioka Tsunan. Nice to meet you." Said Tsunan in a very polite way that made Sayuri blushed even redder. Sayuri introduces herself, "I'm Tsuzuya Sayuri. Nice to meet you." Sanosuke interrupts, "Sorry for interrupting but, Tsunan have you heard about the sickness?" "What sickness?" Tsunan asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru and Kenshin are tired. All the patients have been take care of. "I think what Sayuri said is true. There is somebody trying to kill the whole village." Said Kaoru. "Sou ne. Seems like it." Said Yahiko while looking at the sick patients.  
  
"A sickness that consist of high fever. But not just any ordinary fever." Said Sayuri. "Sano, bring me to those sick person." Asked Tsunan, as he was really serious on finding what was the sickness.  
  
They went back to Kamiya doujou and Tsunan tries to examine it. "This illness can be cured. But by a medicine that is hidden near the temple. The medicine is a type of flower." Said Tsunan.  
  
Sayuri went off but before she could step out of the house, she saw her own ninjas. "Itsuzuya ninjas." Said Sayuri with a shock. "Sayuri-sama!!" shouted Ryu's twin brother, Kazuya Kageki who has a crush with Sayuri since she was new to the clan. "Kazuya-san.." Sayuri said and she looks down. "We're here to help you, we know that my brother has betrayed you but at least let us help you." Said Kazuya. Sayuri look up and just smile and nod her head. She didn't want to say anything. So she kept quiet and gets going. Sanosuke and Yahiko follow them too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Tsunami's note: hey!! ^^ How is my fic? Is it okay? Wait for the Chapter 8 to come. ^^ The next chapter is going to be fun. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Search for the Medicine

[Chapter 8: The Search for the Medicine]  
  
They travel far and wide in search for the medicine. "Sanosuke! Rest for a while." Yahiko said, as he was very tired. "Are you a man?" asked Sanosuke. "Let's rest." Said Sayuri. "Are you sure? Sayuri-san?" asked Kazuya. "Yes, we'll continue our journey tomorrow." Said Sayuri as she sits under the tree and close her eyes to rest. "Whatever you decide, Tsuzuya-san" said Sanosuke.  
  
They rest and getting ready for the next day. They went far through the forest. Sayuri sensed that they have been followed. She just kept quiet and no one hasn't talk or speaks to her since yesterday.  
  
Out of sudden a group of ninjas appeared. "I should have known you guys would come down." Said Sayuri with confidence. All the ninjas attack without warning. Sayuri and the others draw their swords and started to get all of them.  
  
They went ahead to find the medicine. Kazuya has an idea, and he suggested his idea to Sayuri right away, "Why don't we spread and find out where the temple is. Because this place is really big." "Maybe we should." Said Sanosuke. "Alright, I'll go alone. You guys go and search with the others." "Are you sure? It's very dangerous you know." Kazuya said, as he was really caring towards Sayuri. "You think I'm not good enough? Well I have learned lots of things from your father. So don't ever try to say that I can't take care of myself. If anyone one of you found the temple just shout." Said Sayuri.  
  
All of them spread and find out. Out of sudden, "Sanosuke!! I found it!! Sayuri!!" shouted Yahiko in an excitement. "The temple is here!!" continued Yahiko. Sayuri ran all the way, the others also hurriedly to the temple. "Great work! Yahiko-kun!" Sayuri says as she smiles sweetly at Yahiko. "Now all we have to do is find the medicine. Tsunan-san says that it is hidden near the temple." Continued Sayuri as she told the others. "I don't' think it's hidden. There it is; it is pretty wide space for the medicine to live here." Said Sanosuke.  
  
Sayuri turned around, and she saw the yellow colored flowers, the purple and the blue ones. "I guessed that must be the medicine. Let's take them and bring back to the doujou." Said Sayuri. Kazuya looked at Sayuri, "I guess it's my first time seeing her smiling like this." Kazuya whispers to himself.  
  
Back at the doujou, there are more and more people came, as they were sick. " I don't think this would last any longer." Said Kaoru. "We need more herbs!" shouted Megumi. Luckily, Tsubame was there to help Megumi and the others. She went all the way to help to buy some herbs as a temporary medicine.  
  
Meanwhile, Sayuri and the others hurried back. As they almost reached at the doujou, they were stop by some maniacs who is responsible for the sickness. "Hehehe. you can get away if you give me the medicine." Said Youji with an evil grin on his face. "You can have it back at the doujou, after you take care of me." Sayuri said seriously. "Sanosuke, Yahiko, go ahead and heal those patients. I take care of this little mess of maniacs here." Sayuri smiled.  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke went ahead and they have reached the doujou. "It's about time you reached here. Anything happen?" asked Tsunan. "You better take care of things down here. I'll be back later." Sanosuke said as he was in a rush to see what's happening to Sayuri.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Tsunami's note: pretty long? Hmm not so. Hahaha oh well, I don't think it's interesting enough. But it took me a lot of time on thinking. Hahaha. Hope you guys like it!!! Wait for the next chappie!!  
  
Onegaishimasu!! Review!! 


	9. Chapter9: Back to the old days

[Chapter 9: Back to the old days]  
  
"I wonder what's happening to Sanosuke," says Tsunan. "Sayuri is battling with the person who is responsible for this problem." Said Yahiko. "What!" shouted Kaoru. "Kaoru-san, don't worry. Sano is there he will take care of her." Said Kenshin. "That's right, let's take care of this first." Said Megumi. "I'm back with the herbs!" shouted Tsubame. "Tsubame!!" Yahiko shouts, as he was shocked that Tsubame came to help. "Thanks, Tsubame-chan! Now we can combine the medicine and the herbs." Said Tsunan. "Okay, let's do it!" Megumi said with determination.  
  
"You are persistent girl!" Youji said. "I am a persistent girl. I will not let anything go until I get what I want!" shouted Sayuri. "Wait! Sayuri- san! You're not ready yet!" Kazuya stopped her. "Stay back! I know how to decide my self!" Sayuri shouts with anger. The battle starts. Youji start an attack that Sayuri didn't realize it. But Sayuri was able to get away from the attack.  
  
Sayuri evades many attacks. She has few injuries, on her arms and on her thigh. She was injured pretty badly. "Not yet.. Not until I get you myself." Panted Sayuri. "Sayuri-san!!" Kazuya shouted. "Die!!!" Youji jumps and attack from above. Sayuri close her eyes. Out of sudden, Sanosuke defend using his arm and says, "Not yet!! Her soul is not going to leave her body!" "Sanosuke." Sayuri said with a shock. Sano's arm is bleeding. Sayuri gets up. "Attack me!! Kono jii jii!!" said Sayuri, as she gets ready into her position of "Rei Ryuu zan". "Humph. you will get this last!" said Youji. Youji started to attack Sayuri. Sayuri start by chanting few words, "Rei!! Ryuu!! Zan!!!" Sayuri slash right across Youji's chest. Sayuri was panting. "Ugh. Sano-san, are you all right?" asked Sayuri. "Ya, I'm fine just a little bleed here." Said Sanosuke. Sayuri tries to get up but instead she falls again. Kazuya caught her in his arms. "You should walk. Let me help you." Said Kazuya with a smile on his face. "Thank you so much." Whispers Sayuri to Kazuya.  
  
Once they reach at the doujou, Kaoru rise up and ran towards her cousin. "Are you all right?" asked Kaoru with concern. "I'm fine, thanks to my two brave young men here. Sanosuke and Kazuya." Teased Sayuri. "Oi! You're injured and yet you can tease us." Frowned Sanosuke. "Hahaha.ouch! I better get this wounds heal. By the way, Kaoru-san, how's the villagers?" asked Sayuri. "It works!!" shouted Kaoru with excitement. "Well, thanks to you, Tsuzuya-san. You volunteered to go and get the medicine." Said Tsunan. "But! I'm the one who found the temple!" said Yahiko. "Well, you did get compliments from me. ne~ Yahiko-kun?" Sayuri said, as she ruffles Yahiko's hair. "Hehehe." Yahiko giggled.  
  
"Better get you in, and heal your wounds, Sayuri-san." Said Kazuya. Sayuri was healed using the leftovers of the medicine flower. The next day, Sayuri was healed! "The medicine really works." Said Sayuri.  
  
Tsunan came to pay a visit at the doujou. "Kon'nichiwa! How are you all this morning?" asked Tsunan. "We're fine." Said Sanosuke. "You better take care of your wound as it may get infected." Teased Tsunan. "Shut up! You!!" shouted Sanosuke. "Well, what's going on?" Asked Kaoru. "Just that Sano can't take a little jokes." "He is always like that." A voice from inside said. "That voice sounds familiar. Who is it?" asked Tsunan. "Well, it's me. of course the injured person." Said Sayuri. "Sayuri-san!" Kaoru chorused with joy. "You're okay!!" added Kaoru. "The medicine really works!" said Sayuri. "I guessed the village is normal again." Said Kenshin and smiled. "Yup, It should be!" Kazuya smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Tsunami's note: how was it? Fine? Okay? ^^; Hehehe. gomen to all RK fans! ~ Even though I'm not a good writer! ~ Hope u like it!! Next chappie the last chapter!! ^^  
  
Review!!! Onegaishimasu!! 


	10. Chapter 10: The place that I was used to...

[Chapter 10: The place that I was used to belong]  
  
Kaoru was teaching Yahiko his kendo lessons. Sayuri headed to the room and says, "Kaoru-san, I'm going out for awhile" "Hai-hai, Sayuri-chan." Says Kaoru. "Wait up!! Sayuri-san!" shouted Kazuya across the room. "Kageki- sama." said Sayuri. "Let me accompany you. I mean may I have the permission to accompany you, Sayuri-san?" Kazuya asked Sayuri politely. "Why do ask me like that? I'm not the clan leader anymore," explained Sayuri. Kaoru saw them and giggles.  
  
Kazuya at last get to accompany Sayuri. He did that because he wants to talk something important to Sayuri. "What's wrong with you, Kageki-sama?" asked Sayuri. "You shouldn't call me that." Said Kazuya. "You are the leader now. All the ninjas follow your orders." Said Sayuri as they were towards the village. "No. I have something to explain to you," said Kazuya. "What is it? Are you going to asked me to go back to Okinawa?" Sayuri said and she stopped. "Ya, how do you know that?" ask Kazuya. "You're brother's spirits. I can hear what he says." Said Sayuri. "Please, come back to Itsuzuya Kasshin doujou." Pleaded Kazuya. "I'm sorry. I can't, you know I have found my happiness here." Said Sayuri. "Who is it?" asked Kazuya. "Somebody that has given me happiness." Said Sayuri. "I'm sorry, Kazuya-san but I have to stay with my cousin here. She knows that I really need her here. This is the place I belong. The place that I used to was gone forever." Said Sayuri and she left from Kazuya's sight.  
  
Back at the doujou, Kaoru was still training Yahiko. "Ohayou, Kaoru-san." Greeted Kenshin. "Ohayou, Kenshin." Said Kaoru. "Kaoru, is Sayuri going to stay here?" asked Yahiko. "Of course she is! She needs me to take care of her. And she also don't have a place to stay." Said Kaoru. "But last night, I heard Kazuya talk to one of his ninjas and said that he's going to make Sayuri go back to Okinawa." Said Yahiko. "She is so fun to be with." Added Yahiko. "Like she treats me as her own little brother." Continued Yahiko. Suddenly a voice came up from the door. "Yahiko-kun! I don't think so I would leave this place. It is so fun having you here. And why not I have always treat you like a little brother." Said Sayuri form behind as she just came back from her walk.  
  
"You're not leaving?" asked Yahiko. "Nope, I have asked Kazuya to go back and tell him that this place where my family is. And I have found out that somebody could make me happy." Sayuri blushed. "Who is it?" asked Kaoru. "Could that be Tsunan?" said Sanosuke. Sayuri blushed even redder. "It must be." Smiled Kenshin.  
  
Tsunan dropped by at the doujou. Since he walked pass the doujou. "Kon'nichiwa!" greets Tsunan. "Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Said Tsunan. "Sanosuke!!" frowned Sayuri. "You're gonna get it from me!!" Sayuri chases Sanosuke with a Kendo stick. "What's going on here?" Tsunan ask as he was in confusion. "Looks like somebody acts like her cousin." Said Yahiko. "What did you say?" Kaoru twitched. Yahiko sweatdrop, "Hehehe, Nothing! Nothing!" "Get into your training now!!" shouted Kaoru at Yahiko.  
  
Out of sudden, Kazuya came back to the doujou and he made all the fun stopped. "Kazuya-san.." Said Sayuri. "I'm sorry for spoiling your fun. But Sayuri-san, I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving. I'm going to start a new doujou at Okinawa where I teach students to be a ninjas." Said Kazuya. "That's great! I hope it will be successful and here." Sayuri takes out a key. "This used to belong to you brother. He gave it to me when I was little. Take this and make as the remembrance of us here at the Kamiya doujou." Continued Sayuri. "I'm going now. I guessed it's a farewell then." Said Kazuya. "I don't think so. You could visit us again." Said Kenshin. "Yup! And we're going to miss you here." Said Sayuri. "We are?" asked Sanosuke. Suddenly a kendo stick landed on Sano's head! "Ouch!" shouted Sanosuke. "You made me used that!" said Sayuri. "You're same as Megumi!" shouted Sanosuke. Kazuya has left Kyoto and headed back to his homeland Okinawa.  
  
The Kamiya doujou is now backing to itself. Sayuri was there and she was happy. She was glad to get her memory back and had found her cousin. Kaoru was really happy. And the new beginning of Kamiya clan has started already. As Sayuri already knows where does she belongs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Tsunami's note: hey!!!! T_T too bad this is the last chappie!! Gomen! To all people who suggested having many actions. But it really took me lots of thinking, so I make it as an adventure fic!! ^^ Oh well!! Hope you enjoy my fic!!  
  
Onegaishimasu!!! Review plz!!! ^^ 


	11. Chapter 11: On the trail of the scene

A/N: Hey there~ I have been doing some thinking.. for few months after this fic came out.. ^_^ well.. since I'm no good in writing other fics.. even RK. But there is one fan of mine..wanted me to continue this. ^^ So, I'll continue this story. Hope u go easy on me! ^_^ pls R/R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. But I own my only character, Tsuzuya Sayuri!! ^^  
  
**[Chapter 11: On the trail of the scene]**  
  
The days in Kamiya Kasshin doujou, when well. After they done their chores, all of them started to rest. Sanosuke arrived at the doujou. He says that he wanted to give them a treat at Akabeko's restaurant. "A-re? Sanosuke, are you okay?" said Kaoru.   
  
"Sou-da, what happened to you?" Yahiko and Kaoru was touching him with their one finger as if he was an idiot..  
  
Sanosuke started to get annoyed and he frowned. "I AM FINE!!" He shouted.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko started to hide behind Kenshin. "He looks like a monster." Yahiko said. "Yeah, to think of it... you do look different Sanosuke-san." Sayuri gots up and headed to the entrance. "What are you guys waiting for? Sanosuke wants to treat us, we can't let the deal off, aren't we?" Sayuri turns around and smile.  
  
Kaoru stood up. "Sou yo! let's go!" She is ready when comes to food, so is Yahiko. "Yosha!! food!" Yahiko jumped with joy. "Well, we better get going before the deals off." Kenshin smile. "Yay!! Lunch!" Suzume and Ayame shouted.  
  
They headed to the restaurant and grab a place for them. And once the food arrived, Yahiko and Kaoru have the taste of food first. "Oi! Let me have some too!" Sano shouted. "You're too late!" Kaoru said, "I'm going to finish it!" "Kaoru! You are starting to be greedy!" Yahiko said. Kaoru hit Yahiko's on the head. "Oww! What was that for?" Yahiko pouts. "You insult me. You know that it won't do good if you insult me." Kaoru and Yahiko stop eating because Kaoru was explaining to Yahiko. But... "Oi!! Sanosuke!!! You're eating it all up!!" Kaoru and Yahiko chokes him.  
  
Sayuri looked at them and sighed. _//They look like little children who is always having fun with each other.//_ Sayuri can't help but laughed. So is Kenshin and Genzai-sensei.  
  
After lunch, they have a long walk around Kyoto. They walked and talked at the same time. Just by enjoying the times of themselves as a 'family'.  
  
As they reached back at the doujou, "Sayuri-chan are you okay?" Kaoru asked her. "Um.. Yea, I'm fine.." Sayuri smile nervously, before Sayuri could enter, a shuriken fly through and hit the wall. She turned around and saw that it was attached to a piece of paper.  
  
"Hmm?" Sayuri took the paper and look around. "There's no one here." Sayuri opened the letter. It was a blank letter with just a shuriken mark on it. "There is nothing, it's getting strange." Sayuri went in and discuss it with the others.  
  
"It is really strange, a letter without any notes, just a shuriken mark." Yahiko said. "Yes it is." Kenshin said. "No matter what we have to find the trail." Sayuri suggested. "Are you sure?" Kaoru asked Sayuri. Sayuri just nod her head and accept her own suggeestion. The others agreed too.  
  
That night, the rain falls heavily and makes the wind more strong. When all of them have slept, somebody crept into Kamiya doujou. Sayuri opens the door silently and sneak through, she knew there is someone out there, trying to let the doujou down. Sayuri went out to the back of the doujou and saw a group of killing men, were getting ready with their katana. "Who are you guys?!" Sayuri shouted. Kenshin and the others woke up because of Sayuri's loud voice.  
  
"Sayuli..." Ayame and Suzume rub their eyes. 'Sayuli' is how Ayame called Sayuri. "Yahiko! Keep Ayame and Suzume away!" Sayuri instruct Yahiko. "H-hai!" Yahiko quickly bring the girls to the room. "Seems we have an unexpected visitor." Kenshin said. Kaoru suddenly saw the 'shuriken' mark on each of the men's hands. "Mite! the marks on their hands?!" Kaoru pointed at one of the man's hand.  
  
From behind, one of the man took Kaoru away and disappear out of nowhere. "Kaoru-donou!!!" Kenshin shouted with rage, as he recalled back on the same happenning to Kaoru. Sayuri can't help it but to just looked away. "I will get Kaoru-donou no matter what." Kenshin vowed. "Kenshin, don't be too reckless, we have to find who's behind this." Sayuri told him. Kenshin has no other way, he has to accept Sayuri's idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tsunami's Note: How was it? ^_^;; I know i used a few japanese words, but hope you like it!! ^_^ wait for the next chapter!!  
  
Pls go easy on me and R/R!!! onegaishimasu!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12: On the trail of the scene P...

A/N: Hey!~ ^^ It'z me again!! hey..hey.. I know it's getting bored when Kaoru is not in the fic.. but i can't help but to think like this.. =Þ no other choice. Nywaes, do R/R!!! and plz go easy on me.. T_T if i'm no good on writing at it.. i'm an RK fan soo.. go easy on me.. if ya dun understand! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!! I just own the new characters that u have seen in this fic! ^^  
  
********  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!! Help me!!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-donou!!  
  
Tsunami(director): Would you mind? The scene has not yet started.. *sigh* when the scene has started you can act anyhow u want.. hug also can..  
  
Kaoru: Nanda tou?! (really mad)   
  
Sayuri: *sweatdrop* maa.. maa.. Kaoru-san.. she's just the director.. ^^;;  
  
Tsunami(director): Okay!! guys.. let's get the story started! =D  
  
********  
  
**[Chapter 12: On the trail of the scene - part 2]**  
  
The next day, Kenshin has disappeared without telling Sayuri or Yahiko where he could have gone. He just disappeared after the incident that has happened. "I think I know where he would be." Sayuri said. "Where could he been? How would you know?" Sanosuke asked. "Baka.. I thought I told you what happened to Kaoru!!" Sayuri whacks Sano's head. "Would you mind?!!!" Sano shouted at her. "Hey! You guys are going to find what's going on, or continuing blabbing? Kaoru is in danger, so is Kenshin!!" Yahiko stop them from fighting.   
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was walking through the fields, where people work in a farm. He just look around and think how to get Kaoru back. Suddenly, he heard a scream through the woods, "Kenshin!!!!". Kenshin hurriedly moved to the woods where he saw a big house, with full of killing men inside it. _//An army? or a killing men army?//_ Kenshin thought to himself while he was hiding behind a bush.  
  
The three of them was walking through the streets to find Kenshin and Kaoru. "They could be anywhere in this houses." Sano said. "Sayuri!!! Sano!!" Yahiko was running towards them waving. "I found it!! I found where they could be.." Yahiko stop for a while, as he was really exhausted. "Where are they?" Sayuri asked. "They...are... found.. in ...the deep.. forest.. there's a.. big.. house.. that's where.. those kidnappers were..." Yahiko said as he was gasping for air. "Arigatou!" Sayuri ran first as she was ready to get her dearest cousin out from there. "Oi!!! Matte yo!!" Sano ran after her. Yahiko ran after Sano and Sayuri. "Matte!! I want to join in the fun!!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?!" Kaoru asked the man, rudely. "Listen, woman, I'm here to have a fight with that Battousai. I'm going to make him use all his force to fight me." The man lifted Kaoru's chin up. "Why do have to do that? Even of you did, Kenshin will win!" Kaoru spit at his face. "Damn woman!" The man pushed her away.   
  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness, if you want to know who am I, I'm-" He was cut off by..  
  
"Whoever you are maybe.. Please let my friend go." Kenshin said.  
  
"You can't say just like that, Hitokiri Battousai.." Kuro said.  
  
Kenshin suddenly recognise those marks on his hand. The marks have appear during the tokugawa era, the marks are always known as the dangerous 'Shuriken'. "Kuro Shiga.." Kenshin said.  
  
"Good that you knew me...Battousai." Kuro said.  
  
Meanwhile, the three of them ran into the woods, but seems that the 'Shuriken killing men' are aware of their presence. They started to attack the three of them. "Kuso yarou! Why are there always some interrupting scene!" Sano is getting ready to his fighting stance. "Maybe they did know, how many were there in the Kamiya doujou. I guess they do know me." Sayuri takes out her katana. "Ikuze!!!" Yahiko shouted as he gets ready with his shinai and they battled really good that they knock out most of the men. Some of them retreat. "Let's go! They're too good!!" One of the killing men said. "Well, we better follow them now.." Sayuri said. "Aa..." Sano smirked.  
  
X X X X X  
  
"Saa... Battousai.. draw your sword and fight like a man." Kuro said.  
  
The battle starts like what they expected, Kuro started to attack him. Kenshin quickly evade the last minute. "Well...well... you seem really good." Kuro brag. "Don't say it too proudly!" Kaoru shouted. "Master!! Master!! The other three is here! It could be his reinforcements!!" The man pointed at Kenshin.  
  
_//Sayuri, Sanosuke and Yahiko... this must be Sayuri's work... If not, how could Sano and Yahiko knows where I am//_ Kenshin thought. Suddenly, Kaoru's hand that is tied with ropes has loosen. "Heh?" Kaoru blurred. "Dame-dame desu yo.." A voice behind Kaoru appears. " Sou da.. Mister... you got no way.." Sanosuke and Yahiko appears. "Where's Sayuri?" Kenshin asked them. "Over here..." Sayuri answered. "Sayuri-chan?!" Kaoru turned behind. "It's going to be interesting, na Jii-san.." Sayuri said. "Urusei!! How dare you call me that!!" Kuro shouted. "Guards!! Guards!!" Kuro called his guards but seem that no one responded to his calling. "Too bad... all the guards have been vanished..." Sano smirked. Kuro was too shocked, he can't do anything. He suddenly laughs for nothing. "Well, Battousai... I'll meet you again.." Kuro vanishes in front of Kenshin's eyes.  
  
Kenshin walked towards Kaoru and offer his hand to help Kaoru up. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked. "Arigatou, Kenshin.." Kaoru smiled and gets up. Sayuri, Sano and Yahiko chuckles. "Why are you laughing about?" Kenshin asked. "Nandemonai wa..." Sayuri giggles. "That is what the problem!!" Yahiko pointed out. Kaoru look at her hand and she lets go quickly. She is getting redder. "Mou!! Yamete yo!!" Kaoru chases Yahiko around.  
  
The next day, the Kamiya doujou opened as usual. But the man, still bothers Kenshin. Kenshin's mind always thinks, where have he met that man. _//Kuro Shiga... His name sounds familiar...//_ Kenshin was daydreaming until a bucket was landed on him. "Oro!~~~" Kenshin went dizzy and he walks to the left and then to the right and fall down. "Gek! Gomen!! Kenshin-san!" Sayuri shouted. Kaoru quickly went to look what happen. "What had happen?" Kaoru asked. "Uhm.. I kinda swing the bucket hard and it flew right onto his head." Sayuri explained. "Mou!! Better be careful on what you're doing, Sayuri-chan.." Kaoru said to her.  
  
_//He must have think about that man... If not, why would he never avoid it..//_Sayuri thought. "Mou, daijoubu des... I just think to hard." Kenshin laughed. "Kenyi, was daydreaming just now.." Ayame said. [realise that's how she called Kenshin..] "Sou da yo!" Suzume said. Kenshin just laughed and said, "Sou daa ne.." He smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tsunami's note: How is it? ^^;; It is really, like no action but oh well.. at least I get to complete this chapter.. ^^ go easy on me and pls review!!  
  
  



End file.
